mystic_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
A fight begins wicky vs armoni
A fight begins wicky vs armoni is the 5th episode in the series. Plot synopsis After learning about canner working for 10 sins an mysterious girl comes out of nowhere saying wicky will die wicky is confused gia then activates her sparkles eyes in case she attacks wicky tells gia don't do anything he then ask the mysterious girl for her name she said her name is armoni cooper wicky then ask what do you want with armoni tells him he is a god one and that she must kill one in order to to become the best female warrior''' '''wicky then ask her is apart of the 10 sins armoni replies no she just want to kill him teddy is tells armoni she is going to lose armoni pulls out her sword and point at wicky and says she will win wicky tells armoni if she wants a fight then he'll give it to her so he challenge gia hits him on the heard saying its a bad idea arnold also agrees with gia wicky says it ok armoni tells wicky to follow her wicky while following armoni Amborix is trying to decied should he talk wicky out of this yvela tells ambiorix that wicky already made up his mind about this fight and there nothing we can do to stop him when wicky and armoni arrives on the land there going to fight they where geting ready while teddy and others was in the back watching wicky and armoni was ready to fight armoni tells wicky that she will hold nothing back wicky says that he wasn't expecting her to that wen armoni made first attack using her sword of death to try to cut wicky that when uses his energy fire attack but armoni dodge them armoni then uses her pink flower tornado to spin wicky around making him dizzy for she could slash him but wicky kick her then uses fire punch armoni flew in air while she was up there he created a mist so that wicky wouldn't she her attack but wicky uses his speed powers to put away the mist then armoni attack him wicky punches but armoni uses her flower kick that when armoni uses her snow queen to attack wicky wicky was shock by the snow queen so uses his god power wicky and armoni clash everything around was getting broken that when ambiorix uses his cosmic powers to break the fight wicky was okay but armoni was hurt back at the house wicky talk to armoni armoni wicky that he is powerful wicky armoni that she is already a strong female warrior and killing a god one doesn't have to prove it wicky armoni where is she going know armoni she don't know wicky ask armoni would to stay here armoni says yes then gia tells wicky that the 10 sins is up to something wicky ask what she said there are creating weapon that kill the god one Appearances # Wicky # Armoni # Teddy # Gia # Arnold # Ambiorix # Yvela # Mr hill # Maritiza Fights * Wicky vs armoni Notes & trivia * Armoni is a swordwomen * Armoni Snow queen was able to match wicky god powers * This is wicky first full fledge fight * Armoni is first ccharacter in the series to fight wicky but not associated with the 10 sins * Armoni is a member of team red flame | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}